


The Thrill of the Hunt

by CommanderRainbow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Clarke, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifting, Smut, Voyeurism, Werewolves, Wolves, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderRainbow/pseuds/CommanderRainbow
Summary: The 100 is sent down alone, no one has experienced heats or ruts because they had been pumped with suppressants since birth. Eight days after landing the suppressants are wearing off causing turmoil within the 100.Clarke get's sick of Finn and the other delinquents acting weird so she walks into the woods to cool off. Little does she know what's going to happen in the woods. And even less that she'll like it.





	1. The Thrill of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fanfic.
> 
> Heavily inspired by the fic "Auburn on the Mountain" by DearWriter http://archiveofourown.org/works/7258663/chapters/16481335
> 
>  
> 
> Send in all your smutty ideas, no idea is a bad idea. No smut is to smutty. I'll write it if I find inspiration in it.
> 
> Send it to:  
> Email: 100imaginations@gmail.com  
> Facebook: Commanderr Rainbow  
> Twitter: @commandrainbows - Commander Rainbow  
> Tumblr: https://commanderrb.tumblr.com/

They had been on the ground for eight days now. The landing had been rough, two dead kids. But life had to go on, and it did. No major fights had broke out for several days, it seemed like everyone was settling down. Accepting their current lives. But there was something hanging in the air, Clarke could feel it. However she didn't know what it was. She had been feeling odd for quite a few days now. Weird thoughts filling her dreams at night and feeling hotter than usual.

And she was not the only one who felt different. More than half the camp had been acting strange. Some had become more aggressive, and some just seemed more lost than usual.

"Clarke, get over here." Bellowed Finn from the other side of the camp. Clarke sighed and abandoned her current task of trying, and failing, to light a small fire and made her way over to the shaggy haired boy.

"This better be important Finn, because I have other things to do."

"Oh, failing to light a fire is more important than hearing what I have to say?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. It's a very useful skill to know. Now what was so important that you had to drag me all the way over here?" 

"Right this way Princess." He gestured over his shoulder, turned around and walked away into the woods. Clarke sighed loudly but followed the boy. 

 

They walked through the now familiar greenery, the clear path they walked on had been made by the footsteps of a hundred criminals. After a few long minutes Finn finally stopped walking and turned around to face the blonde.

"We're here Princess." That ridiculous smirk still stuck on his face, he took one step closer to the blonde. The woods surrounding the pair was thick, she could no longer see or hear the other delinquents back in camp. 

"Alright Finn, what exactly am I doing here?"

"This." Within seconds he was right in front of her and his lips had been planted on hers. Clarke was in shock. Frozen and unable to move. No, this wasn't right. She tried pushing him back with her hands on his chest, and managed to separate their lips. However he was still holding onto her, refusing to let go.

"Finn, what the hell. This is so wrong and you have Raven." Was the only thing she could come up with.

"I don't care, you smell so nice and I'm going to make you mine." He tried to push his lips back on hers but Clarke recoiled and pushed her knee roughly into his groin. Finn backed a few steps, groaning loudly as he held his hands over his groin.

"Leave me the fuck alone Finn." She shouted at him as she quickly walked away with hurried steps. She kept walking away from camp, needing to cool down. The heat that usually haunted her during the nights had come back.

 

 

After what had felt like hours of walking she still felt to hot, even though the temperature was chilly, in fact she felt even hotter than before and she was sweating profusely. So when she came across a small river she didn't hesitate before she took off her pants, so that when she felt like going back, she wouldn't have to do it in wet clothes. The water was cold. Exactly what she had hoped for. She stopped walking when the water was up to her thighs. Who knows what sorts of hidden dangers this dark blue water had and also because she couldn't swim, so going deeper would just be a stupid move.

Clarke had just bent down and splashed her flushed face with water, desperately trying to cool down her overheated body, when a dark and musky scent filled her nostrils. She stood completely still, not daring to move until she heard low growling in the distance. In panic she burst out of the water and into a sprint, running as fast as she could. Heavy footfalls of something big behind caused a massive shiver to spread from the back of her neck down to her toes. 

She continued running as an agonizing pain suddenly blinded her. Clarke felt her body transform, her bones shifting. But she didn't dare stop, she just kept on running and soon after she heard the footsteps behind her had multiplied. Now several individuals of something was following her. One was closer than the others, the one she had heart and smelt down by the river. Clarke's feet, now large white paws, continued to run, almost mechanically, at an incredible speed.

Her body was aching for her to stop, for some sort of relief from the burning limbs that stilled moved. She jumped over a large log but just a few steps after landing on the other side of the log, Clarke felt a sharp pain on her right side, caused by a massive black paw. Causing her to fall to the ground with a hard thump. Quickly turning back her fur covered stomach, her stomach against the ground. A cold shudder went through her body as she laid her eyes upon the large black wolf standing just a few feet away from her. 

It's pearly white teeth was showing in a deadly snarl and the hair on it's back was standing straight up, making the large beast appear to be even larger. Clarke laid still, transfixed by it's eyes. She could not look away, she didn't dare look away. They were the glimmering color of emerald and they reminded her of the green grass on the forest floor surrounding them. She immediately regretting taking a deep breath as she was overwhelmed by the musky, deep and absolutely breathtaking smell of the black wolf. Clarke might have had limited knowledge of the types of dynamics because their studies of it was extremely limited, however she was absolutely certain that this was the smell of an alpha. A powerful one.  _'To an omega the smell of a powerful alpha is extremely overwhelming, and when in heat the alpha is completely irresistible.'_

Yeah that seems pretty accurate. Because without consulting with her mind her body took control and responded to it's smell, causing heat to spread over her body and flooding towards her lower regions. The large black beast took a confident step towards the snow white wolf in front of it. It's pearly white teeth still on display. It took yet another step and all of a sudden they were sharing the same personal space.

_Submit_

Clarke flinched at the sudden intrusion, it felt as if someone else spoke inside her own mind and she was baffled by the strange sensation. Her body ached to follow the command, but Clarke refused. She was not going to let this beast control her. The black wolf seemed surprised by this behavior of her. However it quickly got it's bearing back and in a second it pounced towards her and it's powerful jaws wrapped themselves around her neck, holding it with a tight grip. Forcing the white wolf to submit to the large black wolf. Clarke whimpered and rolled over on her back as carefully as possible, her neck still locked in place between the teeth of the dark creature, showing of her stomach.

Absolute submission.

Clarke didn't know where it came from, but her whole body felt content at that moment, content in surrendering. She couldn't understand it, but she stopped fighting it.

The other wolf seemed pleased by this and released the pressure around her neck slightly, causing Clarke to relax and shift back to her human form. She now laid there, naked on the forest floor. Her clothes had been ripped apart when she shifted. As they could not adapt to the new form of their barer. The grip the black wolf had on her neck released as it let go of her and with extreme gentleness laid itself on top of her. Careful not to put it's entire weight on her. It nuzzled it's snout against her neck and gently licked. 

The scent was making Clarke dizzy, she was overwhelmed by it, but at the same time she could not handle the thought of being without it. The large wolf on top of her suddenly morphed into a beautiful dark haired woman. Clarke had her eyes closed as she reveled in the alphas smell and it's nose nuzzling into her neck, just underneath her ear. The woman's teeth gently nibbling on Clarke's pale skin. 

" _Ain."_

Clarke couldn't understand the word she had said, but she somehow understand it's meaning and the tone in which she had said it. Clarke felt surprisingly okay with it. She didn't want to leave the brunette's embrace. However the extreme heat making her body boil increased and it felt as if it was begging for the woman to touch her. Clarke needed the touch of the alpha,  _her alpha._  

“ _Chil au, ai omega.”_ The woman whispered into her ear. ' _I'm an omega'_  

Clarke felt herself getting more and more aroused by the second. A wetness gathered at her center and she felt herself craving release. The dark haired woman took a deep breath and seemed pleased with the scent as she started to rotate her hips. Clarke gasped as she felt the woman’s growing erection rub against her. For a second she wanted to shy away, but the alpha grabbed hold of her hands and growled. This dominant gesture seemed to arouse Clarke even further.

The woman nibbled her neck one last time before slowly rising up on all fours. Clarke only got a glimpse of the dilated and hungry emerald eyes before her body was whipped around until she laid with her stomach on the grass beneath them. She closed her eyes in anticipation as she realized the woman’s intentions, her body was begging to feel the woman’s cock inside. It was begging to be filled. She couldn’t understand or explain this deep lust, Clarke had never felt this way before, she only knew that she had to fulfill it.  

Strong arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her hips up until they hovered slightly in the air, a hot, naked body draped itself over her back and full, luscious lips snarled next to her ear. She could feel the grounder’s breasts push into her back. Clarke jerked beneath the sudden weight, a pulsing hardness was pressing against her ass and the sudden movement caused her to rock back into the woman and a satisfied snarl from the body above made Clarke’s insides clench in arousal. The dark haired woman bit harshly into the side of Clarke’s neck, not enough to break the skin, but enough to hold her still. One of the brunette’s arms wrapped themselves around Clarke's stomach. 

Clarke felt the tip of the brunette’s erection poking at her entrance, and she could not help but lean back into it. The grounder rubbed her erection between the blonde’s folds a few times, gathering up her wetness and suddenly, without a warning, the grounder slammed into her. She hissed at the mix of pleasure and pain as she was spread by the woman’s big member. She was really big. She was without a doubt wet enough to take it.

“Fuck.” She hissed.

The body above her pushed down harder, forcing Clarke’s cheek against the damp forest floor and making her ass to rise higher, giving the woman a better angle for penetration. Clarke swore once again when the thick member slipped further into her. She spread her legs wider and pushed back into the movement without conscious thought. Her insides clenched, attempting to pull the intruding object in further and the woman on top of her grunted against her neck in approval. The brunette’s grip around her stomach got even tighter as she sped up slightly in her thrusts. Clarke was so wet that it made it embarrassingly easy for the grounder to thrust her way into her core with every brutal jerk of her hips. 

The woman increased her speed and the strength of her thrusts, which had Clarke moaning loudly in pleasure, she had never felt something like this before and she never wanted it to stop. 

" _Yu laik ain, ai beful omega."_

This woman, this alpha, whom's name Clarke didn't even know, was rutting into her like no tomorrow. The speed and strength in her thrusts only seemed to be faster and harder and Clarke didn't complain, her cries of passion sounder throughout the woods. She was so occupied with the pleasure she was receiving to notice that they were no longer alone. The rest of the pack had arrived.

This caused the alpha's rutting to stop, but just for a few seconds. The alpha looked up at her pack and growled loudly and bent down once again to Clarke's neck and bit, hard. Then she started moving inside Clarke once again, with the same speed as she had just before the pack had showed up. The brunette just kept on fucking her while the pack watched with eager eyes.

Clarke might have been against being watched during such a private moment if she wasn't so turned on. Her inner omega was thriving on the rough pace the alpha had set and she felt herself getting closer and closer to release. The alpha above her grunted loudly into her neck and Clarke felt the brunette's knot on the base of her cock, begging to be granted access to the inside of her velvet walls. 

Just a couple of more thrusts before the alpha thrust in harder than ever before and a loud groin could be heard from the couple as Clarke's entrance was stretched even wider as the alpha's knot pushed it's way inside. Clarke let out a loud whimper of pleasure and pain as she came. The explosion of pleasure from all over her body had her blinded. It felt as if she was flying. The brunette groaned loudly as she released streams of her essence into the omega. Feeling content and full for the first time in days. It felt as if she was finally home, tied to this unknown alpha she was home. 

Just as Clarke thought it was all over the alpha bit down hard on her neck, hard enough to break the skin. Triggering yet another orgasm to come from the omega. Clarke knew what this meant. She was mated, and she loved it.

 

The rest of the pack howled loudly into the evening sky, overjoyed that their leader had claimed an omega as her own. 

 

 

 

Trigedasleng translations: (When I can't find the proper translation I make up words, but I try to make them sound legit)

_**"Ain." -** Mine_

**“ _Chil au, ai omega.”  -_** _Stay calm, my omega_

 **" _Yu laik ain, ai beful omega."_** _\- You are mine, my beautiful omega._


	2. Friple Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's version of meeting Clarke
> 
> Clarke deals with the aftermath of her mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "2-3 weeks at most" I know, I know. And that was my plan, but school said: "Oh you have basically nothing due that week? Well we can't have that, can we? Here, let me give you 3 tests and 5 essays." Yes this did happen. No I was not happy. So I'm very sorry.
> 
> BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 400 KUDOS AND OVER 10K HITS. I am so god damned happy, you have no idea. Y'all makin' me blush. So thank you soooooo much for the support! I hadn't planned on continuing this story but because of the huge support I got from you guys and your want for it to continue. So here it is, the second chapter. 
> 
> Now to the story! The first part of this chapter will be written in first person, I know some don't like that but the inspiration just came to me in this particular way I suppose.  
> Don't you worry, almost this entire story will be written in third person.
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Oh, and conversations written in italics is trigedasleng for when I was to lazy to find or make up grounder words)

The deer stood just beneath the tree I was lurking in. It just stood there grazing, with the rest of the herd about 30 steps away. It had no idea of the danger it had found itself in, walking away from it's group into the thick forests. I slowly pulled out an arrow and readied my bow. I took a deep breath and prepared to let go of the string when the most breathtaking scent reached my nostrils. In a moment of weakness, I got distracted, my hand let go off the string. Causing the arrow to not only miss the intended target, but miss it by a very large distance. The deer was now long gone, I could see it running away back to it's herd, warning them of the predator in the woods.

I had never missed a target since I was just one of the nightbloods in training, maybe four or five summers old? Anya would never let me live this down, thankfully she had not accompanied me on this hunting trip because I specifically asked to be alone. I sighed loudly, my cover was already blown and every animal worth hunting had already disappeared.

After quickly placing my bow behind me once again I made my way back down to the ground. As soon as my feet hit the ground I was once again bombarded with a pungent scent.  _An omega._ _An omega in heat._ The scent was drawing me in, caressing me like the sweet embrace of honey in the spring, setting my insides on fire. The wolf inside of me was demanding to be let out. t was the sweetest scent that I had ever had the pleasure of breathing in. I had to find the source of it. 

And the source, was coming from somewhere to the east. Most likely down by the large river. 

I gave my wolf free rein and within seconds I had morphed into the form of large black as night, wolf. The power of my hind legs pushed me forward into a sprint, blindly following wherever the scent of the omega led me. Every step I took I felt myself getting closer and closer. Dodging trees and bushes, heaving through tall grass and creeks, ignoring the water that splashed onto my fur. I had only one destination, only one goal in mind. Find the source and claim it as my own. 

After just a few minutes of galloping through the woods I had finally reached the end of the forest. 

And there she was. 

She was standing in thigh deep water, washing her face. The surface of the water was completely still, only the omega's movement disturbed it's surface. Her hair, like a golden crown, flowing down over her shoulders. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her whole being could only be described as ethereal. I could go on and on about her angelic appearance, her luscious curves and exquisite pale skin. She desperately tried to cool her heated skin by splashing water onto her face, still unaware of my presence. I felt my entire being reach out for her, heat spreading all over my body. I knew then, this is the one. She is the one I've been waiting for and I'm going to claim my price.

I let out pheromones into the dusk air as to tell her that I had arrived and had responded to her call. Now eagerly awaited her response.

It was almost instant, her body froze up and stood completely still for a few seconds. Contemplating what to do next. So I let out a growl. Her eyes opened to a size almost comical before she flew out of the water with the speed of a lion. She was sprinting off along the shoreline, still in her bipedal form. 

_The chase had begun_

My entire being was jittering with excitement, so I let myself go, after giving her a small head start. Chasing after this beautiful blonde omega.  I watched mesmerized as her body transformed into a gorgeous white wolf. Her white coat was brighter than the snow in the north. God, I was transfixed.  Her gait was wobbly in the beginning, reminding me of a small pup during it's first shift. But she soon found her stride, and it was magnificent. She was smaller than me, as is normal for an omega compared to an alpha, but her wolf form's size still surprised me. Omega's aren't typically that large. But it only made her more desirable in my eyes. 

My heart was thumping away inside my rib cage, almost breaking out. As I followed her I heard the sound of paws, not mine nor the omega's. I had competition. I was not particularly surprised that I was not the only one seeking this omega's affections. Unmated omega's were rare, and this one had such a compelling smell. The competition seemed to spur me on even more, making me all the more eager to claim her as my own. I knew that no Trikru wolf was as fast as me, I was heda for a reason. Nightblood's were always significantly larger in size while in wolf form than other red-blooded wolves. My strides were quicker and longer, I could've caught up with the omega within just a few minutes if I wanted to. But I wanted to let her roam, the chase was more exiting if it wasn't over in just a few minutes.

I could see that the white wolf was getting tired, her strides slower and shorter and her breathing was labored. It was time to end this now and I caught up with her within just a few second. I was just a stride behind her as she jumped over a large log with some difficulty. She landed hard on her front paws. I took my chance and pushed her with my right paw on the side of her body. Causing her to fall to the ground.

The white wolf quickly turned from her side to lay on her stomach, gazing up at me with fearful eyes. I snarled loudly as I showed her my pearly whites in a threatening manner, the hair on my back rising up to make me look even grander than I already was. Showing her that I was an alpha worthy of mating  _her._  

I took several steps forward, keeping eye contact with the omega the whole time, until I was standing right in front of her. I stood so close that I almost could smell her scent straight from her neck, where the scent glands was seated. That's where I wanted to sink my teeth into. 

 _Submit_ I channeled all of my strength into that one word, transferring it to her mind. Conveying what I wanted. But to my surprise she did not obey at once. Her defiance only made me more eager to make her mine. She was headstrong, that was certain. But I could not let her get away with defying my claim. So I pounced on her, opened my jaw and took hold of her neck. Keeping her still with a tight grip, she had nowhere to go. The white wolf whimpered and rolled over onto her back. When she let out that small whimper I knew that I had won. She was now laying on her back, the now dirty fur on her stomach displayed for me. Absolute submission, she was mine at last.

God she was exquisite. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Fuck.

Fuck.

Triple fuck.

Friple fuck, is that even a word? I don't know, don't care. It is now.  


Like seriously what the fuck.

 

What the in the fucking hell fuck just fucking happened?

 

Fucking shit.

 

Clarke couldn’t even begin to gather her thoughts. They were scattered all over the place, not forming a single coherent sentence. That inside voice of hers was, for what she thought was the first time in her life, silent. Her mind was just a blank and empty void filled with nothing but a seething need. She groaned loudly as her stiff body came back to life. She didn't know where she was, it was impossible for her to still be on the forest floor. What she was laying on felt just like a bed. A very comfortable bed at that. At first she thought she had dreamed this whole thing. That all that had happened from the moment her mother had basically killed her father and Clarke was thrown into the skybox to her mating an unknown alpha that was not one of the hundred was a dream. But this bed did not feel like  _her_ bed. The beds on the dropship, if you could even call them that, did not feel like this. 

But most of all, an aching fulfillment had reached itself into her entire body. She felt whole for the first time in her life. A mating mark on the side of her neck making itself painfully known by pulsating in warm waves. No, this was real. 

Her eyelids felt like as heavy as lead, she felt so tired and yet so rested all at once. After a few minutes of just laying there in self pity she gathered enough strength to open those blue oceans of hers.

A roof. That was the first thing she saw. Scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion, she was inside some sort of tent? How did she get there? Slowly turning her head to the side she saw a table with a few still lit candles on. They did not do much help though, because the sun had made it's way through the tent's exterior and lit up the whole space. ' _why would somebody have lit candles during the day'?_

Slowly pushing her body into a seated position, holding up herself by the help of her arms behind her. She was alone in the tent and she was sitting on a what could only be described as a king-sized bed. At least that's what they had called this type of size in old world movies. No bed this large ever existed on the Ark, not even her parents shared a bed this large. But good lord it was comfortable. And to make this situation even better, the furs on the bed smelt like  _her._ Clarke brought one of the thick soft furs up to her nose and inhaled. The scent brought shivers up her spine and lit her body up like hydrazine meeting flames.

The fire that had previously been sated during their mating flared up to full force within seconds at the sheer memory of their mating. _'Oh my god her cock felt so good. Oh my god Clarke, why the hell are you thinking like this you don't even know her. You are mated to a complete stranger. What is wrong with you. But it felt so good. So fucking good. Oh my god I want to do it again.'_

Clarke didn't even remember anything after their mating. She figured she must've passed out straight after. It was quite common for newly mated couples to fall into slumber immediately after a mating. The actual act itself being very strenuous but the emotional toll it took on the body was just as significant, if not even more. The blonde had no memory of how she had gotten into this tent. But she figured her mate must have carried her here somehow. 

At the thought of her alpha she could no longer control the fire within her. She was starting to sweat profusely, laying back down on her back. Writhing and moaning in  _'arousal?'_ she could feel her wetness flooding and leaking through her pants  _'wait, when did I put clothes on? Weren't they ruine... Oh fuck it I don't care'_ Her hands started wandering down her body, finding their way inside her pants and to through the small patch of golden hair to her soaked entrance. To distracted by her own pleasure she did not hear the commotion outside of her tent and that she had been joined by another soul within walls.

 _"Started without me, did you? I need to teach you patience."_  A strong voice found it's way to Clarke's ears, through the haze of her heat. She did not understand a single word of what she was saying. Her body only knew that her mate was with her. 

"Wha..? Wait, hang on. What did you say?" 

The before confident aura surrounding her alpha shattered as soon as she uttered those words. Replacing it was a mixture of hatred and confusion. Clarke could not for the life of her understand what was going on. But her inner omega wailed because of the look that her alpha sent her way.

"Look, I don't know where I am, or who you are. Or anything but please just don't look at me like that, I can't handle it."  _'Especially newly mated omegas are very sensitive to mood changes in their partner, the stronger the alpha, or beta, is the more affected they are. It will feel like a dagger in the chest.' - 'yeah thanks for that Pike, I'm so god damned happy that I knew of this before. Fucking asshat.'_

"You speak the language of the Maunon." It's spoken, not as a question, but as a statement.

"I speak the language of what? What is the Maunon." 

"Mountain Men, the people that does not dare to show their faces and have terrorized our people for decades. You speak their language."

"I don't know who they are, all I know is that we were sent down here to see if earth was survivable. I don't know of any mountain men, we didn't know that anyone was alive down here."

She looked at Clarke strangely for a few seconds, her face betraying nothing of what she was thinking. But Clarke could feel her emotions, it was like _her_ emotions flowed through  _Clarke's_ veins. The omega could not explain it, but when could she ever explain anything these last few days. Although now the strange behavior of the other delinquents made sense, her heat had started to make it's way to the surface. And she was quite certain that she was not the only omega to come down in the dropship, so the camp was probably overflowing with heat pheromones from fertile omegas. She wondered what had happened to the other omegas back at camp. Where they okay?

"You're one of the skaigoufa?"

"The what?" 

"Children of the sky. You came barreling down from the skies in a flaming rock, sending a shock wave that reached as far as Tondc."

"That would be us." Clarke groaned and whimpered loudly as another wave of dizzying heat flowed through her body. Her heat was not letting itself be forgotten before being sated. The alpha tilted her head to the side at Clarke's whimper. Her whole demeanor changed, from standing tall and stiff she lowered her shoulders and took a deep sniff. Closing her eyes and letting out a barely distinguishable groan. But Clarke heard it, and her body responded to it. Somehow sending even more wetness to the already overflowing wetness between her legs.

"It seems your heat is stronger than yesterday." The alpha sounded almost out of breath all of a sudden.

Clarke could barely muster a response. "Yeah." She panted out. 

"We will continue this conversation when you can think more clearly." The brunette turned around and started heading towards the entrance of the tent. Panic flooded Clarke's veins. Was her alpha really going to leave her while in the middle of a heat fever? Luckily it seemed as though the alpha noticed her predicament and quickly erased her worries. 

"Calm down my omega, I'm only going to tell the guards outside to not disturb us. I don't want any distractions." Her voice had taken on a sultry tone and she threw a seductive smirk Clarke's way before once again quickly making her way towards the entrance of the tent. Clarke let out a huff out of frustration. Her temperature had long since felt like she was burning up. Now she was wondering if not she had been dumped on the surface of the sun. She was burning from the inside out. Leaning back on the furs and closing her eyes. Trying to calm herself down, but it was in vain. She knew why, and so did her body. The only one who could calm her raging fire was the alpha. 

The blonde's body rejoiced as she felt another body join her on the bed. By the smell she could tell that it was  _her_ alpha. While keeping her eyes closed she felt the alpha crawl her way up her body, not quite laying her weight on her, but hanging in the air above her. Holding herself up by her strong arms. 

"Before we begin. I wish to know your name."

"Clarke." She panted. "And you?"

"I'm Lexa." 

Those two words was all it took for Clarke to completely lose all control over her body. She surged upwards and grasped the alpha’s neck in a tight grip, dragging her down to meet her lips in an explosive kiss. The brunette was more than happy to comply to the omega's rough request. Teeth clashing and tongues desperately fighting for dominance. Normally an alpha would not allow such a power struggle, but this particular alpha only seemed to be spurred on by the competition. She took hold of Clarke's hands and brought them over the blonde's head. Giving them a slight but strong shake, telling her without words to keep them there. Clarke's chest heaved as she nodded in affirmation. Lexa brought her hands to the hem of Clarke's shirt before dragging the shirt over her head. Leaving her in only her pants. 

The brunette started to trail soft kisses down her body. Worshiping every part of her that she came across. Lexa suddenly took one of her nipples in her mouth. Sucking it while swiftly flicking it with her tongue. The sensations were like nothing Clarke had ever experienced before. Distracted by the pleasure she was receiving she didn't notice one of the alpha's hands glide across her smooth stomach, heading south. Without Clarke realizing it her pants had come off, leaving her completely bare. It was not until strong fingers found her soaked center that she fully comprehended what was going on. The brunette softly and agonizingly slowly drove her fingers through Clarke's folds. Teasingly rubbing against a quickly hardening bud. Clarke whimpered, her hips surging upwards, looking for her alpha's hand. Who let out a deep chuckle at her actions. Making Clarke impossibly wetter.

"I guess my previous assessment was correct." Lexa said with a chuckle, before once again connecting their lips.

"What assessment?" 

"That I need to teach you patience."

"I have plenty of patie... Oh fuck!" Clarke was interrupted as Lexa suddenly thrust two fingers up into her wet heat before taking them out and moving them along the slick surface and began circling them around her clit, Clarke's hips jerked up in response as the blonde mumbled something incoherent, before once again bringing them down and into her entrance. It took every ounce of self-control she had not to bring them to her mouth just so she could taste her, she could smell her, her scent was filling the entire tent. Probably flowing through it's walls, the guards outside could probably smell her mate's arousal. A possessiveness surged through her, Lexa brought her lips to the mating mark on the side of the blonde's neck and bit down. Hard enough to open it up once again, a few drops of blood traced their way down Clarke's neck, onto the furs beneath them. She didn't care about her ruined furs. The only thing Lexa could think of was her mate.  _Tasting_ her mate. 

Clarke whimpered as Lexa's fingers disappeared but her displeasure was quickly silenced by moans of pleasure. Lexa had wasted no time before delving her tongue into Clarke, eager to lap up every bit of arousal. The moment her tongue met Clarke's pussy, the blonde gasped and jerked upward, gripping the furs at her side. And Lexa was positive she had never tasted anything sweeter in her entire life. She dove her tongue deep into her entrance and back out again, repeating the action. She felt a fresh wave of juices flooding Clarke's pussy and loved how much this was obviously making her feel. 

"Fuck, Lexa!" Clarke arched her back off the bed and kept a tight grip on the sheets. "Fuck, what are you doing to me? You feel so good." With just a few more flicks of the tongue Clarke felt apart on her lips with a loud scream.

The alpha had grown uncomfortably tight while giving her omega pleasure. Her huge and painful erection straining against her pants. The urge to knot her omega was tormenting. She quickly threw her shirt off of her body and onto the floor, it landing among the rest of the clothes that had been thrown off. Soon joined by both her chest bindings, pants and underwear. Now both Lexa and Clarke were both completely bare. Just as they had been when mating for the first time. 

"Are you ready for me Clarke?" Lexa panted out, barely containing herself. 

"Yes, yes! Please Lexa, I need your knot!" The blonde practically bellowed out. And Lexa, eager to obey this demand, placed her raging erection at the omega's entrance. Before pushing slowly in. Both of them moaning loudly at finally being connected. Clarke felt so full, so amazingly full. Lexa's cock reached placed her own fingers never even got close. God, when she bottomed out she wrapped her thighs around Lexa, holding on for dear life. 

Lexa wasted no time in going slow after she had bottomed out. She set off, rutting almost mindlessly into her omega, there was no time for slow and soft. Both her and her omega craved it fast and hard. So that was what she was going to give Clarke. The tent was silent except for the sharp slapping of skin against skin and loud moaning. So maybe not that quiet. Clarke's breathing faltered, eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide open. In a matter of seconds Clarke clenched down hard around Lexa's cock as she came, screaming out her mate's name. Arousal leaking out over Lexa's cock and down her own thighs all the way to the furs. They'll definitely need to throw these furs away afterwards.  

The power of Clarke's orgasm triggered Lexa's own orgasm, with a few powerful thrusts her knot popped in, sealing the entrance shut before screaming out in pleasure and spurting out her seed inside the omega. At the same time Clarke brought her lips up to the alpha's neck. Taking hold and biting down into the sensitive skin, completing their mating. 

They laid there, heavily panting after their exertion. They will be linked for a while now.

"We'll take about that later, okay?" Lexa mumbled into her neck.

"Yeah..." The omega answered, barely able to keep her eyes open.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **"Ai souda ticha du paduans." - "** I must teach you patience."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was CHAPTER 2. I don't know if I can keep a regular updating schedule, sadly. But I PROMISE with all of my heart that I will update AS SOON AS I CAN. 
> 
> P.s I'm sure you noticed that I said that Clarke knew that her mother had killed her father already. That was a thought through decision and not bad memories. Wells and Clarke are still BFFs in this story.
> 
> (I don't have an editor, so I would love it if you pointed out potential spelling mistakes and such.)  
> (Neither do I have an idea of where I want to take this story, as I said before, I had not planned on continuing. So if you have any ideas do not be afraid to tell me!) 
> 
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Send in all your smutty ideas, no idea is a bad idea. No smut is to smutty. I'll write it if I find inspiration in it.
> 
> Send it to:  
> Email: 100imaginations@gmail.com  
> Facebook: Commanderr Rainbow  
> Twitter: @commandrainbows - Commander Rainbow  
> Tumblr: https://commanderrb.tumblr.com/


End file.
